SM Pesantren
by byunpopof
Summary: Gimana jadinya enam cowok kece dan enam cewek rumpi tinggal di pesantren dan gimana yah pas puasa di sana..."apaan ? udah deh jangan ganggu,, gua mau liat hilal ni !"..."HILAL HILAL ! HILAL LU PE'A !"... gak pinter buat summary BaekYeol (mungkin),KaiSoo,HunHan,KrisTao,XiuChen EXO official couple here , All Member SHINee, SUJU member, SNSD member, yang lain nyusul


Title : SM PESANTREN

Autor : Byunpopof

Main Cast : All member EXO (uke As Girl)

Other Cast : All Member SHINee, SUJU member, SNSD member, yang lain nyusul

Summary : gak perlu di tulis (*males ) baca aja ceritanya,, .

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Di Korea terdapat sebuah pesantren yang bernama SM pesantren. Di pesantren ini menerima murid namja maupun yeoja namun pastinya dipisahin donk yeaa. Nah,, ini lah kisah dalam pesantren ituuu check this out ! ^^

*Di blakon atas dorm namja yang berisi enam namja ganteng, di sini ceritanya mereka murid angkatan baru, makanya kelakuan masih ancurr

"Puasa kagak besokk ?" seorang namja tiang listrik a.k.a kris udah mulai jengkel sama kelakuan suho yang dari tadi liat kanan liat kiri gak jelas pekek teropong.

"Udah sabar,, ini juga lagi cari hilal-nya" sahut namja pendek yang kata orang senyumnya angelic.

"yaelahhh lu beneran bisa kagak liat hilalnya ?" kris mulai gak yakin ama temennya yang ngaku ngaku bisa liat hilal ini.

"lu kagak percaya ama gua ? lu kagak liat ape di album xoxo (?) gue itu best brain !" *loh kok ke album exo (maaf gak nyambung)*

"tapi benerkan lu bisa liat hilalnya ?"

"alahhhhh percaya aja sama gua,,, diem aja napee lagi konsen T-E-R-A-S-I nee" ujar Suho panas soalnya kris gak percaya sama kepintaran otaknya yang memang harus diragukan.

"iya deh iya, eh chen lungapain cengang cengong dari tadi ?" kris akhirnya melihat chen si burung perkutut yang tuben tumbennya diem ajah dari tadi.

"hmmm,, ada yang aneh, kayaknya lensanya kebalik deh" chen mulai ngambil paksa teropong suho.

"eh ati ati ! entu teropong mahel tau !" suho yang liat chen ngambil paksa teropongnya yang super mahel bin elit itu mulai nyeloteh.

"ah bawel ah !"

"lu tu yang kurang berperiketeropongan !"

Chen gak mau denger lagi apa pun yang suho bacotin dan mulai geledah tu teropong, suho rada was-was maksudnya super was-was malah karna teropong termahalnya lagi di otak atik sama tangan chen yang menurutnya dekil penuh kuman berbahaya dan harus di cuci pakek detol anti septik sedangkan kris yang cuma ngeliat gak ngerti apa-apa.

"tuhh kan bener lensanya kebalik ! ahh hyung gak bener ah ! kayaknya album xoxo*?* tu salah deh ! emang udah curiga gua !" chen mulai manas manasin.

" ehh Cuma kebalik doank ! manusia kan tak luput dari salah tau !, sini balikin teropong mahal gue !" suho langsung nyabet itu teropong dari tangan chen yang menurutnya najis penuh kuman.

Kris yang dari tadi udah capek nunggu hilal dan akhirnya sadar ikut dalam keBEGOAN Suho dan mutusin buat pergi aja dari pada ikut pertengkaran bego ini.

"ah hyung kalo salah ya salah aja,,, " chen gak mau kalah

"kamu aja yang gak ngerti kodrat manusia" suho mulai mencabangi pembicaraan sambil ngelapin teropongnya pakek sabun detol.

"ahh bilang aja hyung emang bego tapi sok sokan pinter ! muka keren nyatanya begok ! weekk" chen ngejek terus langsung lari dan reflek suho juga ikut lari ngejer si chen.

_beberapa menit kemudian_

Suho mulai capek dan berhenti ngejer chen

"Ehh chendol ! lu berhenti kagak ! lu gak tau surga di telapak kaki hyung !" bentak suho sambil ngos ngosan.

"ahh di bawah kaki ibu hyung ! tuh kan begonya keluar lagi hahaha" chen mulai ngejek suho lagi dan anehnya ngapain sambil lari lari padahal soho udah berhenti ngejer *siapa yg bego cobak ?

"ahhh hyung ! udah deh berhenti bertenghar ! udah tua masih aja bego !" Kai akhirnya datang ke balkon sambil maskeran karna keributan hyungnya.

"astaaaaaggaaa,,, yaa aammppuunnnn luu ngapainn pakek kayak gituan Kaii ?! udah lah lu kagak bisa putih kayak gua!" suho shock berat liat mukai kai yang udah di balut masker kayak emak emak.

" ehh,, siapa juga yang pengen putih kayak lu !" kai sewot dibilang maskeran karna pengen putih padahal emang gitu.

"eh copot kagak tu masker ?!" suho jengkel kelakuan kai yang gak bener.

:"ihhh enak aja hyung main copot copot... ni mahel tau ! muka gue yang ganteng ini butuh perawatan sebelum taraweh" kai mulai nyengir tapi akhirnya di batalin soalnya takut maskerannya rusak.

"ya elahh,, udah lah kai,, geli gua liat lu pekek gutuan !"_ suho

"ya udah terserah,, lu geli gue bayar !" _kai

"gue beli lu bayar pea' !" _suho

"GUE JUAL LU BELI ! YAELAHH PE'A LU ! " _kai

"Eh item ! jangan kurang ajar ya sama umma ! panggil umma donkk ! jangan elu elu !" suho mulai panas.

"ihh najis seumur hidup gua punya umma kayak lu hyung !" cibir Kai sambil pura pura meludah jijik.

"apa lu bilang ? sama aja lu sama si chendol tu,,gak pernah balas budi sama gua,, sama sama kurang gula ehh kurang asem !" suho udah bener bener marah,, mungkin juga karna harga gula lagi mahel berhubung bbm naik jadi di sebut sebut juga gulanya.

"hyung,, kalo belum lancar ngomong,, ke PAUD aja dulu sana,,!," kai ngeledek.

"Ape lu bilang ?!" suho mulai melangkah ke depan pengen nabok Kai tapi balik lagi soalnya nyadar kalah bodi. *kasian suho TT TT *kita senasip kok tenang suhoo

"helloooo apa Cuma gue yang pinter di thsini ?" tiba tiba Sehun sudah berdiri di tengah tengah pertengkaran SuKai.

"Apaan lu kurang melanin sok sokan aja !" bentak Kai cemburu akan keputihan Sehun.

"dari pada lu kelebihan ampek ketutup tuh kulit jadi batu thungai !" sehun gak mau kalah.

"ehh item item gini pacar gua banya tau ! terus yang bener tu sungai bukan thungai,,, heran guee sejak kapan s hilang dari alpabet" kai nusuk banget.

"ah ? pacar ? tokek di kamar mandi aja takut liat muka item lu ! dan tertherah gue dong mau nyebutnya kayak gimana !"

"aduhhh kalian bisa diem gak ?" tiba tiba kris datang sambil bawak pecut. *ya amppuunn sadis bangett.

"Astagaaaa eeeeee lu kira kita kuda apee pakek di pecut segala ?" suho yang liat pecut di tangan kris langsung teriak kaget akan kekejaman sebenarnya dari seorang kris.

"terus ngapain lu pakek acara lari larian kayak kuda ?!" kris udah naik pitam.

"siapa yang lari ? tu si chendol tu yang lari larian !" SuKaiHan serempak nunjuk chen yang *masih* lari larian gak jelas.

"eee chendol pasar ! berhenti kagak ?!" kris mulai mecut mecut lantai buat nakut nakutin chen namun chen tetep gak berhenti lari.

"udah deh hyung,,, biarin aja dia" _kai

"tapi kasian dia,,, kalo terus lari, dari badan yang kurus bisa jadi kering"_suho

"ahhh udah deh,,, gua mau kathih tau alasan gua ke atath thini,,, " sehun mulai bicara serius.

"apaan ? udah deh jangan ganggu,, gua mau liat hilal ni !" suho langsung nunjukin teropong yang dari tadi dia pegang.

"HILAL HILAL ! HILAL LU PE'A !" kris udah gak tahan liat suho yang lagaknya kayak profesional.

"iihhhh udah udah,,, ahh hyung ni bego apa ? tuhh di tipi lagi thidang MUI buat nentuin puatha kagak bethok ! kita nonton aja !" jelas sehun gak panjang dan gak lebar.

"hiks terus usaha gue buat liat hilal gimana ?" _Suho

"terus si chendol gimana ?" _Kai *tumben perhatian

" ahhh hyung emang bitha liat hial ? kagak kann ! udah deh berneti nagith ! Thumpah pengen muntah gue liatnya ! cengeng amat thih ! teruth mathalah thi cendol diemin aja dia lari larian gak jelath napee !,, thiapa yang capek ?,, dia jugakan yang capek !" sehun mulai jalan ke tangga buat turun ke ruang nonton tipi.

Suho dan Kai ngangguk nggaguk kayak boneka anjing dalem mobil, bukan karena ngerti tapi males denger sehun ngomong kagak jelas lebih panjang lagi.

"ehhh gua kok kaga liat Chanyeol hyung ya ?" kai mulai nyadar ketidak hadiran temennya yang dia anggep agak idiot.

"tadi dia bilang mau pergi beli petasan buat taraweh" jawab kris singkat langsung turun ngikutin Sehun dan di ikuti suho dari belakang.

"yahhh chanyeol hyung kagak ngajak ngajak beli petasan" Kai miris.

:::::::::

Di dalam sebuah dorm 6 yeoja cantik, sudah terlihat ke hebohan menyambut puasa.

"pacarku memang dekat ! lima langkah dari rumah~~" terdengar suara nyanyian merdu dari dapur. Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik bermata bulat mirip bola pimpong sedang nyuci piring sambil nyanyi diiringi goyang itik andalannya.

"ehh busyyettt dahh ! kyungsoo ! berhenti nyuci nape ! terus lagu lu itu ! yang berkualitas dikit donk !" Xiumin si yeoja yang cantik juga namun pipi menjelma layaknya bakpao, mulai kedapur karna nyerasa terganggu acara makannya karna langsung sariawan denger lagu dari yeoja yang tadi di panggil kyungsoo itu.

"ahh ? kyungsoo ? jangan panggil kayak gitu donk ! kan gak gahol ! D.O dong DIO !" kyungsoo rada sebel sama xiumin yang panggil dia pakek nama kyungsoo bukan nama dio yang menurutnya gahol ntu.

"elahh serah gue donk ! terus gue heran deh sama elu ! ngapain lu cuci ntu piring ? setau gue lu udah cuci tu piring hampir 100 kali ! lu cuci itu piring lu jemur terus lu cuci lagi ! lu cuci, jemur, cuci lagi ! cuci lagi, jemur, cuci lagi ! ngak ada kerjaan banget sih lu !"

" Unnie gak pernah denger sebelum puasa kita harus bersih bersih dulu ?" kyungsoo a.k.a D.O nanyak sambil nampangin muka polosnya yang bikin xiumin jengekel ama ke sok polosan ini anak.

"lu tu rajin atau rada begok sih ! tu bukan bersih bersih tapi nyiksa diri tau !"

"kok unnie yang sewot aku kan yang ngerjain ?"

"ya udah deh terserah elu ! gue doain tu tangan gak kenak kanker cuci piring !" doa xiumin gak ikhlas.

"emang ada kanker begituan ?" kyungsoo nanyak tampang sok polos lagi.

"Ada ! lu yang pertama!" Xiumin langsung ninggalin d.o yang lagi bengong O.O kemudian lanjutin acara cuci piring sambil nyanyinya.

"pacarku memang dekat ! lima langkah dari rumah~~" *sambil goyang itik,, readers bisa bayangin sendiri gimana rupanya.

Xiumin masuk ke ruang nonton tipi dan udah nemuin dua makhluk lagi berantem rebutan cenel tipi.

"Luhan Unnie ! ganti donkk ! jangan nonton bola teruss ! ini lagi ada sidang MUI di Indosiar ! kita kan ngak tau pusanya besok apa ngak !" tao mulai guncang guncang badannya yeoja super cantik bernama luhan, sedangkan yang diteriaki Cuma diem aja tetep focus nonton bola gak ngelawan sama sekali.

"Unniee !" tao langsung teriak di telinga luhan.

"Buuussyyeeetttt ! lu kirak telinga gue mik masjid ape lu teriakin !" luhan akhirnya ngerespon sambil elus elus kuping naasnya.

"Unnie sih kagak denger dari tadi, budek kali ! ganti tu cenel ! lagi sidang MUI tu di Indosiar !" tao ngejelasin lagi maksudnya dari tadi.

"ahh ? mana ada sidang MUI di Indosiar ? yang ada tu Brama kumbara lagi berantem sama Damar Wulan tau !" luhan kembali fokus sama bolanya.

"ahh unnie ! beneran ! bukan karna Tao mau nonton Damar wulan tapi emang lagi sidang kok !" tao ngerajuk lagi.

"oke oke ! tapi lu-nya diem ye !" luhan langsung ganti itu cenel jadi indosiar.

"tu kan bener lagi sidang !" tao nyolot akan kebenarannya.

"ie ie,,, tapi masih lebih keren sidang JUPE lawan DP tau !" *ihhh luhan diem diem suka nonton gosip.

"eh siss, lagi ngpain tu,,, " xiumin nyapa terus langsung duduk di sofa sedangkan dua makhluk tadi duduk di bawah. Ditangan si xiumin bawa semangkuk bakpao.

" sas sis sas sis,, lu kira gue suster !" luhan esmosi dadakan.

"eh gue sapa baik baik malah nyolot lu,,, gue sumpel pekek kaos kaki gua baru tau rasa lu" xiumin langsung ngarahin kakinya yang udah kebalut sama kaos kaki putih yang kecoklatan soalnya itu kaos kagak pernah diuci sebulanan.

"eehhh busyyettttt bau amat kaos lu !" Luhan mulai menjauh sambil nutup idung

"ehh unnie berdua bisa diem gak ? lagi sidang MUI ne !" tao jengkel sama unnienya yang udah tua masih aja gak bener kelakuannya.

"mwo ?! napa lu kagak bilang dari tadi ? gue juga pengen nonton kale !" xiumin semangat 45.

Tao Cuma bisa gigit kuku kaki denger unnienya yang rada begok itu.

"ehhh UPIL UPIL ! SINI LU PADE ! lagi sidang MUI nee !" xiumin teriak manggil Lay, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Gak ada yang jawab, xiumin mau teriak lagi namun naas mulutnya udah disumpel pakek remot tipi sama tao.

"pueekk ! apa apaan ne ? gue mau panggil anak anak yang lain tau !" Xiumin sewot

"panggil yang bener dong ! kalo mau teriak tu pakek spiker masjid pesantren!"_tao

Saking asyiknya ngerumpi, tao ama xiumin sampe lupa tu cenel udah di ganti sama luhan. Setelah sadar tao langsung keluarin jurus wushunya dan luhan gak berani berkutik lagi.

"Si daging babi sama kripik kentang mana ? tumben kagak keliatan tu upil berdua !"_xiumin

"gak tau,, dari tadi si baekki ngurung diri di kamar,, lay ngurung diri di kamar mandi" jelas luhan sambil mijit kepalanya yang kejedot tinju tao.

"wahhhh udah siaaapppp !" tiba tiba pintu kamar dekat ruang nonton tipi ke buka menampilkan sosok wanita pakek mukena pink terus banyak mutiara KW.a *pernah liat baju syahrini ? sesuatuk deh*, terus pegang sujadah, pakek eyeliner super tebel, bau farfumnya udah bisa bikin nyamuk mati di tempat.

"buussyyeetttt daging babi ! lu mau ke masjid kayak begitu ?!" luhan syok berat.

"Ehh lu pakek farfum atau kemenyan sih ?! bau banget tau !" xiumin ikut kutan menghina.

"ia unnie,, lebay banget sih ! kayak gak pernah ke masjid aja ! " tao juga ikut nambahin.

"kamu kamu kamu gak ngerti fasion ! tau gak F-A-S-I-O-N !" baekhyun menjelaskan sambil nunjuk satu persatu tiga manusia itu pekek tangan lentiknya dan gak lupa gaya ganjennya.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari ke arah ruang nonton tipi.

"Farfum gueee farfumm gue ! F-A-R-F-U-M guee !" tiba tiba lay dateng sambil teriak teriak histeris di tambah mata yang melotot.

"Nambah deh orang aneh satu !" tao luhan xiumin tepok jidat.

Lay mulai ngendus ngendus dan langsung natep baekhyun tajem.

"Kayaknya gue kenal deh ini bau farfum ! lu pakek farfum gue ya ?!" lay langsung nunjuk baekhyun.

"hehehe pisss" baekhyun nyengir kuda sambil buat tanda piss di tangannya.

"BACCOOONNNN !" teriak lay sampek kedengeran se komplek.

Suara TV (jadi keputusannya puasa akan di mula...)

Suara itu tipi gak kedengeran, kalah telak sama suara si Lay yang cetar membahana.

"apaa ?!" Xiumin Luhan Tao langsung teriak histeris.

"eh dua makhluk ! lu bisa diem kagak ? kita jadi gak bisa denger puasanya kapan ne !" tao bener bener marah kali ini.

Denger si maknae marah, dua makhluk itu langsung diem.

"pacarku memang dekat ! lima langkah dari rumah~~" *sambil goyang itik

Tiba tiba d.o datang sambil nyanyi nyanyi tak lupa goyang itiknya biar tambah afdoll.

"uppssss" d.o langsung nutup mulut pakek tangan gaya SNSD karna ngeliat suasana ruang nonton tipi yang sedikit panas.

Xiumin yang ngerasa kedatangan D.O langsung ngelirik D.O

"kok berhenti sih acara cuci piringnya ? udah bosen cuci piringnya ?" xiumin nanyak atau lebih tepatnya nyindir.

"Hiks airnya di matiin sama pak Soo Man unnie" d.o mulai sedih.

"Syukuuurrr banget gueeee !" xiumin udah sujud syukur.

Suara TV (jadi berdasarkan sidang tadi, keputusannya puasa akan di mula...)

BBUUUAAARRRRRRRR DDUUAAAARRRRRRRRRR BBUUUAAARRRRRR

"Ahhhhh busyyeeetttt apaan tuu ?!" baekhyun langsung peluk Lay, yang di peluk langsung dorong jijik soalnya masih dendem masalah farfum.

"hueeekkkk tao takuttttt ! unniee !" tao mulai nangis peluk luhan, dan luhan ngebales pelukan tao *beda banget sama lay

Xiumin dengan sigap menyelamatkan bakpaonya sedangkan D.O dengan sigap berlari menyelamatkan piringnya (?).

"TOKK TOOKK !"

"ehh buka tu pintu bacon !" lay nyuruh baekhyun tak berperasaan.

"iaaaa " dengan senyuman baekhyun langsung lari lompat lompat buka pintu *modus biar di maapin lay.

"Treeekkk" pintupun di buka

"ehh Key Taemin,, ngapain kesini ?" baekhyun langsung nanyak aja.

"aduuhh kalian gak tau ya ? semua lagi ngumpul karna suara tadii,,ayuukkss kita liat bareng bareng" ajak key geje.

"emang ada apa ?" baekhyun nanyak lagi

"tadi katanya ada anak idiot rambut keriting dari asrama namja maen petasan,, katanya sih ada korban jiwa !" sekarang taemin yang jelasin.

"APAA ?!" baekhyun kaget geje *zoom full bagian idung.

Setelah semua ganti baju pakek kerudung keuali baekhyun yang emang pakek mukena, mereka ber delapan kemudian berlari menuju TKP.

Setelah udah beberapa meter dari lokasi kejadian, akhirnya keliatan deh kerumunan orang banyak ditambah lagi sebuah tangisan dari seorang anak lelaki.

_SKIP TIME_

_**Flash back di dorm namja**_

Ke empat namja ganteng itu lagi duduk manis sambil nonton tipi.

Suara TV (jadi berdasarkan sidang tadi, keputusannya puasa akan di mula...)

BBUUUAAARRRRRRRR DDUUAAAARRRRRRRRRR BBUUUAAARRRRRR

"huaaaaa ! Emmaaakkk Babee apaan tuu ?! aduuhh masak gue mati disini ?! hueekkk gue kan belum kawiinnn !" kai ngerengek sampai akhirnya maskernya rusak *naas banget kai

"huaa apaan tuu !" tiba tiba chen dateng dengan baju basah kuyup karna keringet.

"udah selese larinya ? udah puas ?" kris nyindir sambil raba raba pecutnya.

"udah dehh gak usah banyak omong,,, tadi itu suara apaan ya ? kok kayak petasan ? tapi kok kenceng banget ya suaranya ? mungkin bom kali ya ? beranti ada teroris donk ?! kalo dia niatnya mencuri gimana ?" suho mulai nanyak nanyak sambil dekapin teropong mahalnya takut takut bener ada teroris dan dia gak rela teropong mahelnya bakal di curi ntar.

"Mending banyak omong dari pada banyak nanyak !" kai Kris teriak serempak banget udah ngalahin anak paduan suara.

"TOKK TOOKK !"

"perampookkk perammppookkk !" suho mulai lari larian nyelametin semua barang berharganya sedangkan yang lain gak peduli sama kelakuannya.

"Ehh chendol buka tu pintu !" kris nyuruh nyuruh

"ahh capek gua !" chen mulai akting sambil bersimpuh tak berdaya, yang lain Cuma ngeliatin jijik.

"eh cadel buka pintu !" kris mulai ngeliatin sehun yang lagi asyik mainin PSPnya yang entah kapan mulai maennya, perasaan dari tadi nonton aja.

"ahh hyung,, mentang mentang gua maknae,, maen nyuruh nyuruh aja" sehun ngeles.

"Lu aja nape !" kai mulai jengkel ama lagaknya kris yang sok ke bos-bosan.

"kalo gitu gue maunya lu yang buka !" kris udah ngeluarin date glare andalannya dan alhasil kai mau gak mau berdiri buat buka pintu.

"Treeekkk" pintupun di buka

"Waaaa SETAANNNNN !" jonghyun dan minho yang ada di balik pintu langsung teriak liatin muka kai yang lagi di masker.

"Ehhh PE'A ! ini gue KAI ! K-A-I ! KAI !"

"Busyeett dah kai, ngapain lu pakek begituan ?" minho nanyak rada jijik.

"beli dimana ?" jonghyun mulai nanyak penasaran kayaknya pengen makek juga.

"Paakkk !" tangan berotot minho berhasil mendarat sempurna di kepala jonghyun.

"udah deh, untuk mengefisiensikan waktu *cieelaahh minho mau pidato,, kita kesini mau ajak kalian liat sumber suara tadi, katanya ada anak idiot berambut kriting maenin petasan sampek merenggut korban jiwa gitu" jelas minho ber api api.

"APAAAA ?!" *zoom in ketek kai

TBC...

Hahahaha maaf kalo ceritanya jelek,,,, saya tunggu komenter pedesnya,,, autor butuh buat memperbaiki cara menulis autor,, hehehe


End file.
